femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Quinn (Touched by Grace)
Quinn (Sara Cicilian) is the secondary (later remorseful and redeemed) villainess of the 2014 film Touched by Grace (alternately titled The Senior Prank). She was a student at Greenbriar High School and the best friend of Skyler Harris, the popular bullying Queen Bee of their school. Like Skyler, Quinn was shown to also be a bully, as shown by her bullying her co-worker at a local store Ben Powers, who had Down's Syndrome. Her mistreatment of Ben was shown as she first met the film's main protagonist Cara Jarvis (a new girl at Greenbriar) and her mother Nancy, with Quinn responding to Nancy's comment about how many disabled people she'd noticed in the town by claiming the town was "swarmed with them". Quinn and Skyler later became friends with her, with the latter bonding with Cara over her quick friendship with classmate Brandon Powers (Ben's brother). Their friendship quickly took a turn, however, when the girls' attempt to help Skyler win Homecoming Princess resulted in Grace Young (another classmate with Down's Syndrome) being nominated instead of her. Later on, in the school locker room, Quinn was shocked to learn that Cara had agreed with Brandon to let Grace and Ben join their Homecoming ride group after Ben asked Grace to be his date. In response, Quinn callously mocked Grace along with Skyler, but ultimately agreed to let them join their group after realizing they would lose their dates if they refused. Afterwards, the girls appeared to become content to help Grace win the Homecoming title, helping Brandon and Brad Michaels (Skyler's date) with banners and passing out flyers asking their classmates to vote for Grace. But in reality, Quinn was conspiring with Skyler to make Grace the subject of their "Senior Prank" and frame Cara as the mastermind, wanting revenge on her for (in their minds) ruining Skyler's senior year plans. The prank consisted of Quinn rigging the vote so Grace would win the Homecoming title, allowing Skyler to set Grace up to sing for their classmates. After realizing Skyler's plan, Cara attempted to stop her, only for the evil Quinn to drag Cara out of sight. Despite going through with Skyler's villainous plot, however, Quinn was shown looking horrified (along with Skyler) when Grace began having heart troubles and collapsed on stage. After Cara became isolated and harassed as a result of being framed as the orchestrator of the prank, Cara went with her mother to confront Skyler. This led to the girls visiting Grace and her mother at the hospital, bringing flowers and balloons as gifts. Quinn and Skyler also revealed that they planned the prank and Cara had no involvement in it, while also apologizing for their actions. Ms. Harris's rejection of their apologies resulted in Skyler breaking down in tears and storming away, with Quinn following after her with Skyler's mother. Quinn was later shown in attendance at Grace's funeral when she succumbed to her heart defect, and one of the film's closing scenes showed Quinn treating Ben more respectfully at work, having redeemed herself for her earlier treatment of him and Grace. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Schoolgirl Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive